Love
by Creepy-Pasta
Summary: Naruto tells Hinata he loves her oneshot. A lot different than you might think. My first Naruto fanfic so please go easy on me. And R&R Please


Love

Dragging pair of footsteps skid across the dusty road of, Konoha village. The owner of the dragging pair was none other than Naruto Uzumaki, but those who knew Naruto would have suspected him to be a dummy.

He wasn't in his happy- go- lucky mood. In fact the only mood that was readable on his face was the mood of depression. The mood, one would get at a funeral. The evidence was sorrow.

Multiple glares were given to the young boy, glares of death and hate. Why, it was his birthday. The day the village was attacked by the notorious Nine-Tails. And Naruto was the suppose keeper of the demon fox, its host.

A sharp force came hitting the blonds back, in result of him tumbling over, but attained his balance. He turned towards the cause, only to see the culprit taking a couple of steps back in an effort to keep distance. Naruto glanced down, finding the stone that had caused his pain, or one of them.

He forced back tears, turning and walking away. Ignoring the whispers of fear and how the Nine-Tails was more powerful this time of year. It hurt, Naruto was jealous of how he was treated. Most children on their birthdays would experience happiness and love from close friends and family. Not him, the only emotion that he had was pain. Pure pain, all because of that stupid fox.

Naruto headed back to his apartment, once at the door he fished out his keys.

"N-Naruto-kun…" A soft timid voice whispered to him. He turned to see a familiar blue haired female. What was her name again? Oh yeah Hinata, that's right Hinata Hyuga, that weird girl who always stutters and blushes around him. Why was she here though?

His concern and lack of maturity, forced those questions out the moment they arrived.

"Hey Hinata, is something wrong?" The lack of joy was a set off in Hinata's heart. She saw what they had done to her crush and she was angry. Furious even, she didn't care why they did it; she just wanted them to stop. This was his birthday after all. Hinata was silently thankful about Ayame at Ichiraku's Ramen being a chatter box.

Noticing his concern look, Hinata bowed her head. A deep blush covered her face; she couldn't help but bite her lip. Her hands were taken.

"Hinata?" She jumped a little at his soft voice and looked up at him once she gotten the courage to do so.

"You want to come inside, you don't look so good." Hinata's face couldn't get any redder but surprisingly it did and she gave a hesitant nod, in a silent reply. She really was strange, but yet very kind in Naruto's opinion.

He opened the door and allowed her inside first. Something he picked up from Sakura who was going off about Saskue, opening the door for her. Stupid Saskue

The two took a seat, and for once Naruto wished he cleaned up the empty cups of ramen. Luckily she didn't seem to notice. But there was something odd about Hinata; she had her arms locked behind her and her back faced far away from him. What exactly was she hiding?

"You ok, Hinata?" Naruto asked yet again, this cause her to stare at him startled that he was worried about her well being when her own father didn't even care if she died during the Chunin Exams.

"Oh…um, yes Naruto-kun. I'm fine, but…um… is t-today your birthday?" She asked with multiple stutters, not meeting his gaze, but just staring at the dirty floor.

"Yeah, what about it?" Now Naruto was really suspicious about this. It suddenly hit him like a brick, his eyes widen.

"Please don't throw any rocks at me!" He begged wrapping his head with both arms, tightly in hopes to block any weapons, she had.

This was a shock for the heiress and it also ripped at her heart. How could they be so cruel, to him when he didn't do anything! Well sure he pulled pranks on people, but nothing that could kill anyone. A lot of people pull a prank that is what kids' do. Well normal kids who weren't heirs, but kids none the less.

Naruto hesitantly lowered his arms when no attack came. He expected her to have the stone up and ready to damage skin and maybe bones, but all she had was a little green box with a red bow wrapped around it.

Naruto stared, shocked at her. What was this?

"What's that, Hinata?" He asked startled. This again surprised her; he never received a birthday gift before? Now that's just horrible.

"I-it's a birthday present, for you." She timidly answered with an evident fearful look in her eyes.

"For me?" Naruto breathed out, and looked down at the gift. With wide eyes, before hesitantly reaching out for it but stopped, questioning if this was a cruel, cruel joke. He looked at her with an unsure look. Hinata forced a soft smile, and gave a nod. "Go on and take, it's yours Naruto-kun"

He was shocked, and carefully took hold of the box, afraid he might drop it. He then carefully took hold of, one of the strings that kept it shut. And tug at it, gingerly. Next came the wrapping which he didn't dare try to rip it open. Even though that was the first thing that came to mind.

All that was now left when he had finished peeling off the tape and wrapping was a small light brown box. Look up at Hinata for permission, she gave a nod. And he immediately took off the top.

What was inside, took his breath away. A warm freshly cooked cup of ramen with the words in strange noodle letters that read: "Happy 14th Birthday Naruto"

"I asked, Ayame to make it especially for you. Naruto-kun. They said it was your favorite." She said timidly tapping her figures together, with a now deep purple blush on her normally milk white skin.

Naruto stared down at the warm cup of ramen before looking at Hinata. The look was of shock and happiness and more importantly love. It was then that this surprised Hinata even more, when she found herself being pulled into a tight embrace.

To hear his heart pounding against his chest, almost made her faint, but she suppressed the sudden light headedness. This was his day, the day that he was brought into this world. She knew it would ruin it if she fainted again.

"I love you Hinata!" The blond choke out, shaking and for once crying his eyes out right in front of her. She gave a soft smile and snuggled against him. It was then she whispered three majestic words that Naruto would hopefully hear from her in the future when she had the courage to confront him.

"I love you too Naruto-kun, so very much," She wondered if he heard her or not, but as of right now she didn't care all she cared about was making him happy. And she did by being the first person to give the one thing he wanted for a while. Love.


End file.
